Bésame
by Taku Martinovic
Summary: Un beso tan esperado puede llegar a algo mortal...


Bésame

Fanfic de Fallen…

Personajes: Lucinda Price & Daniel Grigori

Letra de la canción: Bésame-Camila

**-Te amo- Repetí temerosa. **

**Daniel me miraba con nostalgia, como si supiera lo que ocurriría a continuación. Pero lo que yo sentía por él era verdadero; desde que lo conocí, que lo vi por primera vez, Daniel despertó ese sentimiento totalmente extraño. Y cada vez que me sumergía en sus ojos de color gris con pequeñas motas violeta, lo único que hacía era reafirmar esos sentimientos hacia él. **

**Recuerdo la primera vez que lo toqué. Fue el día del cumpleaños de mi tía. Daniel era uno de los mejores amigos de ella y cuando lo vi, cuando me tocó sentí como mi hombro ardía lentamente por el contacto. Pero no era la clase de ardor que duele, este se adentraba hasta dentro de mis huesos haciendo que deseara que me estrechara entre sus brazos y besarlo hasta el cansancio. Dos semanas después, he aquí a Daniel y a mí confesándole mi amor incondicional por él.**

**Daniel me miro profundamente. Observando mis ojos como si en ellos pudiera encontrar mi alma. Como si le gustara lo que había en ella.**

**Entrecerró sus ojos y acercó su rostro hacia el mío. Cerré los míos y esperé con ansias el tan esperado beso. Cada fracción de segundo duraba una eternidad, lo único que yo quería era acortar rápidamente esa tan breve distancia y pegar mis labios en los suyos y dejarlos allí permanentemente.**

_**Bésame**_

_**Y a destiempo**_

_**Sin piedad**_

_**Y en silencio**_

**-Lucinda, Luce- susurró Daniel- Lo sé, sé que me amas desde hace ya algún tiempo atrás. Y yo… Yo también te amo.**

**El sentimiento de satisfacción me llenó completamente. Esbocé una gran sonrisa de felicidad, ya que era increíble el sentirse correspondida. Daniel posó una de sus manos en mi mejilla. Una sensación de ardor recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Podía saborear su aliento desde donde yo estaba, era delicioso y eso significaba que ya faltaba poco. Muy poco.**

_**Bésame,**_

_**Frena el tiempo,**_

_**Haz crecer lo que siento.**_

**Felicidad, Satisfacción, Alegría, Coraje. Todos esos sentimientos positivos y otros más se paseaban en mi mente cuando todo se detuvo.**

**Sus labios presionaron lenta y dulcemente los míos y el calor de mi cuerpo explotó. Solo quería besarlo. Besarlo y no me importaba absolutamente nada. Solo el hecho de que sus labios tocaban los míos y que nada podía separarnos. Esa esperanza me animo a entreabrir mi boca. A dejar que yo probara su aliento. Su todo.**

**Coloqué mis manos en su cabello, mientras sentía como su lengua se abría paso para explorar mi boca. Solté un gemido salvaje.**

_**Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después,**_

_**Bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés,**_

_**Bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón,**_

_**Bésame…**_

**El ardor que contenía apresado en mi cuerpo era inexplicable. Llegó un momento en el cual no sabía si me sofocaba o si me encantaba. Muchos podrán pensar que soy una sádica, pero me sometí el sofocamiento por el solo hecho de estar conectada con Daniel. Con el solo hecho de saber que esto no era más que la simple y feliz realidad y que no era un sueño. Ya que sabía que no estaba lo suficientemente tocada para que mi mente me jugara una mala pasada y me hiciera esperar obtener cosas que probablemente nunca podría tener. Pero esto no era un sueño y lo tenía bien claro porque en estos momentos el calor y las manos de Daniel, presionándome las caderas contra las de él, me mantenían bastante alerta. No por el hecho de que no quería que ocurriera ESO, sino todo lo contrario. Estaba alerta para poder corresponderle en todo mi derecho. Si él me haría mujer, yo no dejaría que él lo olvidara.**

**Este magnífico beso poco a poco se profundizaba más y más. Y yo necesitaba abrazar muy fuerte a Daniel y no dejarlo escapar jamás.**

**De repente, muy pronto aún para mi Daniel se separo de mí. Y aunque fueran unos muy pocos centímetros, a mi me parecieron años luz de distancia los cuales nos separaban.**

**Me abrazó y nada más podía importarme. Nada.**

**-No puede ser, aún es muy pronto. No la alejen de mí por favor-Suplicó en un susurro despacio a alguien. Pero yo sabía que en realidad no había nadie allí, y muy sutilmente me di la vuelta para intentar descubrir a quien le hablaba Daniel. Nadie. No se encontraba ninguna persona en la pradera a la cual yo lo había seguido.**

**Estaba a punto de atardecer, los árboles nos hacían una sombra mediana y soplaba una brisa cálida que nos refrescaba de a ratos. Yo acaricié cada músculo de su bien formada espalda y lo sentía estremecerse ante mi suave tacto.**

_**Siénteme, en el viento**_

_**Mientras yo, muero lento,**_

_**Bésame, sin motivos,**_

_**Y esta vez, siempre contigo**_

**Busqué los labios de Daniel y él me respondió de una manera lenta y muy dulce a la vez. Pero de nuevo el intensificó el beso de una manera notable y me pareció sentir que sus manos jalaban mi camisa hacia arriba y como la suya desaparecía bajo mis manos. No podía creer la fuerza que yo era capaz de tener al arrancarle la camisa.**

_**Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después,**_

_**Bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés,**_

_**Bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón,**_

_**Bésame…**_

**Sus caricias recorrieron toda la piel que él era capaz de ver, y cuando yo quise hacer lo mismo mis manos se toparon con algo extraño en su espalda. Dos cosas muy suaves al tacto que no tendrían que estar allí. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y me di cuenta de que las cosas no eran cosas. Eran unas increíbles alas que poco a poco se expandían en su máximo esplendor. Me quede sorprendida y mis manos maravilladas acariciaron las suaves plumas.**

**Daniel era mi ángel. Mi propio ángel hecho realidad.**

**-Luce… Vuela conmigo-Me ofreció él.**

**-Daniel, Te sigo hasta el fin del mundo-Juré y pude ver que el apreció el resplandor de mis ojos al pronunciar esas palabras.**

**Lo abrasé nuevamente y busqué sus labios férvidamente. Y sentí como abandonábamos la tierra a nuestros pies para dirigirnos al mismísimo Cielo, si es que yo ya no estaba allí. **

_**Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después,**_

_**Bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés,**_

_**Bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón,**_

_**Bésame…**_

**Podía sentirlo todo. La briza en mi cabello, el cuerpo de Daniel bajo mis manos, las de él fuertemente colocadas en la parte baja de mi espalda, y como yo lo amaba incondicionalmente. Pudimos haber estado así por horas, pero de pronto sentí algo a mis pies y comprendí que habíamos descendido.**

**-Te amo Luce. Te amaré por toda la eternidad.**

**Nuevamente me beso con fuerza, como si fueran décadas sin vernos. Le respondí con todo el amor que era capaz de entregarle.**

_**Bésame así sin compasión**_

**Me abrazó con fuerza, mientras sus alas nos cubrían a ambos. Podía sentir como ese ardor crecía más y mas. Podía imaginarme las llamas desplegándose por mis brazos.**

_**Quédate en mí sin condición**_

**Abrí mis ojos con la intensión de hundirme en los suyos, pero algo llamó mi atención. Mis manos en su pecho ardían, literalmente. Lo mismo ocurría con mis brazos y todo mi cuerpo. Miré a Daniel con una expresión horrorizada. Quería que me lo explicara todo. Pero no ocurrió.**

**-Luce- sollozó.**

"**Oh, por dios! Daniel está llorando y por mi culpa, debe de haber una manera de parar esto", Me repetía a gritos en mi interior.**

**-Luce, te amo.-Finalizo conectando nuestros labios en un último beso.**

_**Dame tan solo un motivo**_

**Si moría en llamas, lo único que agradecería es el morir en sus brazos. Conectados en cuerpo y alma a través de un beso. Un beso final. **

**Las llamas al parecer querían salir directamente de mi corazón, pero las oprimí con fuerzas para que este momento no acabara jamás. Lo abrasé con más fuerza al sentir que mi cuerpo se estremecía de dolor. Al mismo tiempo sentí como el palpitar de mi corazón, que en sí ya estaba acelerado, corría una interminable carrera en contra del fuego. Y los dos iban perdiendo.**

**Y de pronto, todo se detuvo. **

_**Y me quedo yo…**_

**Intenté comprender lo que había ocurrido. Pero no había nada que comprender. Yo había muerto en los brazos de mi ángel. De mi Daniel.**

**Lo último que fui capaz de escuchar fue un "Lo siento", de parte de Daniel, pero no me importaba.**

**Pues yo había cumplido mi último deseo. Morir en sus brazos. Morir besándolo. Morir para encontrarme nuevamente con él. En mi próxima vida…**


End file.
